Feel In Promise
by bocciolo
Summary: Perasaan Sasuke yang hancur saat pernikahannya sendiri? haruskah ia ucapkan janji suci itu, demi janji yang lain? kisah pedihnya bersama sang kekasih hati.Chapter 1 prologue, SasufemNaru RnR?
1. Prologue

**Moshi-moshi Minna-san, kine bLood disini kembali dengan cerita baru yang menyedihkan. Hehehehe ^^. Semoga tidak mengecewakan Minna :D**

**Sasuke:"kok emoticon loe seneng sih?"**

**Author:"itu karena gue keren XDDD *gak nyambung*"**

**Sasuke:"terserah loe dah"**

**Author:"ya, emang terserah gue. Muahahaha!"**

**Sasuke:"nape loe ketawa? *firasat buruk*"**

**Author:"kagak, seneng aja liat, siapa yang gue siksa di fic angst gue inie. Hehehe"**

**Sasuke:" mang sape? Bukan gue kan *kringet dingin"**

**Author:"tauuu! Hehehe, siap-siap aje loe"**

**Enjoyed!**

**Warning****: AU, **

**Pairing : SasufemNaru. Slight SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ok. Selamat membaca !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Teng Teng_

Terdengar jelas alunan lonceng Gereja yang bergema nyaring.

Dengan barisan mobil terpakir, bagai kumpulan camar yang menghiasi indahnya tempat suci itu.

Kicau burung terdengar sayup-sayup bagai dentingan waktu yang tiada henti.

Perlahan menyusuri lorong putih berhiaskan indahnya bunga-bunga yang mekar, menemukan sesosok pria tampan didalamnya.

Ia berdiri tegap diatas altar yang suci.

Ia menanti, menanti mempelai wanitanya melangkah perlahan kearahnya, menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya pada dirinya.

Detik waktu terus saja berjalan, para undangan yang kini telah menduduki kursi yang telah disediakan menunggu dengan hikmat.

Kini sang mempelai pria, masih menunggu. Sedikitpun ia tak menampakkan ekspresinya yang seharusnya tegang itu,

Ia tetap tegap berdiri, tak bisa lari lagi. Hanya demi sebuah janji.

Sama sekali tak ada senyum bahagia di wajah tampannya, tetapi kenapa ada paras pilu yang begitu mendalam di tatapan matanya yang tajam.

Sasuke Uchiha

Sang mempelai pria itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Dengan parasnya yang diatas rata-rata dan dianugerahinya kejeniusan yang tiada tara.

Siapa wanita yang bisa menolaknya? Tidak ada wanita yang tidak ingin bersanding dengannya.

Dialah setiap mimpi para wanita itu.

Ialah sebuah biduan yang ingin diraih.

Tapi, sungguh pastilah para wanita itu akan menyesal.

Pria ini telah memilih seseorang yang akan menemani tiap langkahnya. Ia telah memilih wanita yang akan mendampinginya. Seorang wanita yang sangat berharga, yang sangat ia cintai.

Rambut panjangnya seolah mengibarkan kilaunya diterpa angin. Rambut pirangnya memberikan cahaya dan bagai harapan tiada akhir. Ia memiliki mata biru, biru bagai samudra yang dapat menenggelamkan apa saja yang ditatapnya. Senyumnya yang tak pernah pudar dari wajah manisnya memberikan dan menginginkan hati yang dicinta, penuh dengan kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

Naruto,

Ialah wanita yang dapat merengkuh dinginnya hati sang pangeran es.

XXXXX

Kini di Gereja ini, sang mempelai pria mulai tersenyum dengan lembut, hanya dengan membayangkan gadis manisnya, telah membuat hati bekunya melebur perlahan.

Pandangan matanya mulai ia layangkan pada awang-awang, membuatnya menjadi sesuatu yang menarik untuk ditatap. Menatapnya kosong seperti akan ada ratusan malaikat yang datang, untuk menghilangkan kegundahannya.

Senyum bibirnya mulai terbentuk lebih lebar dan sendu. Diingatnya cintanya yang pertama dan untuk yang 'terakhir' itu.

Ingatannya mulai membuat frase-frase kepingan memori yang hilang. Saling merangkai satu sama lain menjadikannya seutas tali memori yang siap ia putar kapan saja.

Kisah masa lalunya, bersama sang kekasih hati.

**TBC. . .**

**HEHEHE, sok puitis banget sih gue, padahal klo guru gue suruh bikin puisi, males terus adanya.**

**Sorry, my teacher ^^**

**Ini fict, baru prolog, sorry klo gakda isinya Minna-san. XD**

**Gue buat kalian penasaran dulu, hehehe. Yang pasti chapter depan pasti ada SasufemNarunya, kisah cinta masa lalunya *lebay*. XP**

**Jadi baca terus ya?**

**RnR please?**

**kenapa, saat pernikahannya Sasuke tak terlihat bahagia? Temukan rahasianya dichapter selanjutnya Hehehe..  
**

**Klo gak review, rahasia akan selamanya terkunci –ngancem- *tendang gara-gara maksa***

**Please?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Horeee! Akhirnya gue bisa juga ngetik nie chapter 2. T.T hikz, hikz.**

**Seperti janji gue di chapter yang lalu, kali ini adalah flashback dari SasufemNaru,**

**Ukh! Dari reviewnya, ternyata para Minna sudah tau cerita garis besarnya T_T, tapi demi kelangsungan fic, gue putusin untuk LAAANNJJUUUT~~~~**

**WOKE! Dari pada gue ngomong kagak jelas, mending sekarang kita mulai critanya…**

**Enjoyed!**

**Warning : AU, **

**Pairing : SasufemNaru. Slight SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ok. Selamat membaca !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Senyum bibirnya mulai terbentuk lebih lebar dan sendu. Diingatnya cintanya yang pertama dan untuk yang 'terakhir' itu.

Ingatannya mulai membuat frase-frase kepingan memori yang hilang. Saling merangkai satu sama lain menjadikannya seutas tali memori yang siap ia putar kapan saja.

Kisah masa lalunya, bersama sang kekasih hati.

**Chapter 2**

_Flashback_

Jemari mungil tampak mengetuk sebuah pintu kayu, yang terdapat di Apartemen yang cukup mewah ini . Suaranya ia lengkingkan untuk menyerukan nama orang yang sedang ditunggunya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian terbukalah pintu itu. Dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang berdiri di tengahnya.

"Hei! Lama sekali kau membuka pintunya, Teme!" Teriak gadis itu, seraya menunjuk muka orang yang ada dihadapannya dengan jari telunjuk.

Pemuda itu memandang sang gadis sekilas, terlihat urat-urat bermunculan di keningnya. Dengan matanya yang terlihat cekung dan hitam karena kurang tidur, ia mulai berkata.

"Dobe bodoh, kau tahu sekarang jam berapa? Ayam saja belum tentu bangun, bodoh!" Jawab pemuda bermata onxy itu dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kata 'aku-masih-ngantuk'.

"Ap..Apa? maka itu aku membangunkanmu, Teme!" Seru gadis itu.

"Memang kau tahu, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya pria yang ternyata adalah, Sasuke.

"Huh? Tidak"

Sasuke menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangan. Hahh~, repot punya kekasih yang bodoh.

"Sekarang masih jam 5 pagi, Naruto Dobe~" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang senang.

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Sudahlah Teme, sekarang kau sudah bangun kan?" Jawab gadis bernama Naruto itu, yang kini dengan seenaknya, menyerobot pintu masuk dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki ruang tamu mini milik Sasuke.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, dijatuhkannya tubuh mungilnya sendiri, ke sofa empuk yang ada di pojok ruangan. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya menuju jendela besar yang berada di belakang sofa, untuk melihat pemandangan kota Konoha yang cukup indah di pagi hari itu. Ditatapnya kagum. Tampak sinar sang surya menyeruak, dibalik tingginya gedung-gedung pencakar langit di kota ini.

Tanpa diduga, sepasang tangan kekar mulai merengkuh tubuhnya perlahan. Menghirup wanginya aroma _orange_ dari rambut sang gadis. Membuat sang gadis tersentak kaget. Dan menatap orang yang merengkuhnya itu.

Naruto memandang kekasih yang sedang bersamanya itu. Ia tersenyum sejenak, namun senyum itu memudar seketika itu pula. Ia mulai menyiratkan pandangan sedih, sorot matanya menyiratkan keragu-raguan. Dibukanya mulutnya lalu ia katupkan lagi. Ia benar-benar bimbang, ia ingin katakan sesuatu, tapi tak bisa.

Sasuke yang menyadari itu, mulai mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya gadisnya ini benar-benar gelisah. "Ada apa?"

"Sasuke, apa kita melakukan kesalahan? Aku takut," Kini mata Naruto memandang liar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Aku takut, takut salah mengambil keputusan." Ungkap Naruto akhirnya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan Dobe? Keputusan tentang pernikahan kita?" Perlahan Sasuke melepas rangkulannya pada Naruto.

"Sasuke, bagaimana aku tidak takut? Hubungan kita ditentang, kita, kita tidak direstui. Apa karena perbedaan status sosial kita berdua?" Gadis itu memandang sang pemuda,

"Naruto…"

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Karena aku, kau bertengkar hebat dengan ayahmu, membuatmu harus keluar dari rumahmu sendiri!" Naruto mulai menundukkan kepalanya, ia pun mulai berkata kembali.

"Maaf, Sasu-"

"Sudahlah! Kumohon jangan pernah kau ungkit masalah itu lagi. Aku meninggalkan rumah, karena keputusanku sendiri. Aku memang bertengkar dengan ayahku, tapi hubunganku dengan Kaa-san dan Aniki baik-baik saja,"

"Bukankah Aniki juga pernah berkata bahwa ia dan Kaa-san, akan selalu di belakang kita, hm? Bahkan mereka sering mengunjungi kita berdua kan." Ucap Sasuke, sembari mengangkat dagu Naruto yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Lalu, lalu.. bagaimana dengan perjodohanmu? Ia-Sakura adalah gadis yang baik, ramah dan cantik. Kau meninggalkannya hanya demi, aku?" Tunjuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Iya! Dan aku yakin, inilah keputusan terbaikku. Untuk selalu bersamamu,"

"Selalu. Dan tidak akan ada orang yang bisa memisahkan kita, walau itu adalah ayahku sendiri sekalipun! "

Naruto sedikit tertegun dengan jawaban sang kekasih, matanya mulai basah dan siap menerjang kekasihnya itu.

"Uhh.. Sasukee!" Air mata kebahagiaan Naruto sudah tak dapat ia bendung lagi, dipeluknya Sasuke dengan sangat erat.

Sasuke yang melihat itu, mulai tersenyum dan memeluk kekasihnya pula. Dibiarkannya T-shirt nya basah terkena air mata bahagia itu.

Biarkan seperti ini untuk beberapa saat saja.

Namun,

"Dobe sudahlah, berhenti menangis! Kau u membuat T-shirt ku kotor dengan air mata dan terlebih ingusmu! Iuuks menjijikkan." Sasuke mulai menghentikan acara peluk-memeluk itu, seraya menunjuk T-shirtnya yang terkena air mata dan ingus itu.

"Hehe, Maaf" ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya yang khas itu.

"Ya, sudahlah aku mandi dulu."

"Ya." Angguk Naruto.

Setelah Sasuke menghilang di bali pintu kamar mandi. Naruto yang mulai bosan, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan-jalan mengitari ruang apartemen Sasuke itu. Mulai dari ruang tamu tadi, lalu kamar Sasuke dan akhinya sampai di dapur. Ia mengitari dapur itu melihat designnya yang elegan dan simple, 'cocok sekali dengan kepribadianTeme' pikirnya.

Lalu pandangan matanya ia arahkan pada kulkas mini Sasuke, kulkas mini yang berada dekat dengan kompor itu, membuat Naruto penasaran akan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Dibukanya kulkas itu, dan Wow! Banyak sekali bahan makanan yang mahal dan cemilan ringan. Diambilnya puding kaleng rasa coklat, lalu ia makan, merasakan lembutnya puding itu membaur dengan manisnya rasa coklat yang kini melebur dilidahnya. Ia merasakannya sampai,

"HAH? Oh iya bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" Naruto yang masih terkejut itu, mulai berlari kearah kamar mandi dan mengetuk-menggedor- pintunya.

_Duak, duak_

"SASUKE! HEI!" Teriaknya.

"Hah? Ada apa Dobe?" Terdengar jawaban dari kamar mandi dan suara shower yang di matikan.

"Sas.." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke telah keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk yang hanya menutupi daerah pribadinya saja. Dada bidangnya yang belekuk indah tampak basah oleh bulir-bulir air shower, rambut hitam ravennya yang biasanya naik itu kini tampak turun karena basah oleh air.

Naruto hanya melongo melihat pemandangan itu, dibulatkannya matanya, tak lupa rona merah yang kini telah menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"Hei, Dobe ada apa?"

Pertanyaan dari Sasuke itu, membuat Naruto tersentak. Ia gelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menatap mata Sasuke.

"Sasu- bukankah kita ada janji dengan Nyonya Tenten untuk pembuatan model dan pejahitan gaun pengantinya?" Tanya Naruto memelas.

"Hn, aku tahu itu Dobe,"

"Setelah aku memakai baju, kita berangkat"

"Ah, baiklah." Jawab Naruto pasrah. 'Ugh, aku sudah bangun pagi sekali, bahkan tidak tidur, hanya untuk menghampiri Sasuke dan mengajaknya untuk membuat model gaunnya, kenapa sekarang terlihat seperti Sasuke yang mengajakku?' sesal Naruto dalam hati.

Setelah Sasuke berbenah, mereka mulai turun ke garasi apartemen untuk mengambil mobil BMW X-5 warna biru milik Sasuke.

Suara halus mobil Sasuke terdengar saat mesin mobil itu dinyalakan, dengan injakan kecil pada gas, mobil itu mulai melaju perlahan kearah jalanan raya.

Saat mobil itu keluar parkiran apartemen , seorang gadis bermata jade yang sepertinya hendak mengujungi seseorang di apartemen itu, melihat mereka berdua sekilas. Lalu dihembuskannya napasnya dan berjalan keluar kembali dari halaman apartemen.

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju toko "Golden Roses", "Golden Roses" adalah toko gaun pengantin yang cukup terkemuka namanya. Disanalah mereka berdua akan membuat gaun pengantin yang akan menjadi paling indah.

Dalam perjalanan itu Sasuke terus fokus pada jalan raya, sementara Naruto sedang berfikir, dan ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasuke. Tadi aku seperti melihat Sakura di parkiran mobil."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto itu, namun ia tak tampakkan ekspresi itu pada Naruto. Dan menjawab.

"Hah? Benarkah? Aku tidak lihat, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Hm, ya mungkin." Ucap Naruto.

Dengan perjalanan yang tampak cukup lama karena kebisuan masing-masing, dalam mobil itu. Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di toko berspanduk yang bertuliskan "Golden Roses Wedding Dress".

Sasuke-pun memarkir mobil BMW-nya ditempat yang telah disediakan. Setelah selesai dengan urusan parkir, mereka pun memasuki toko utamanya.

_CKLEEK_

"Permisi." Ucap Naruto.

Setelah membuka pintu itu, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam toko. Berusaha mencari seseorang yang ada di dalam toko mewah itu.

Mewah? Ya. Toko in didesign sedemikian rupa agar pengunjung yang _notebene_ adalah wanita dapat merasa nyaman. Toko ini didominasi ole warna putih dan gold dengan nuansa kerajaan yang kentara. Manik-manik, tiara dan gaun berkelap-kelip tampak menghiasi ruangan indah ini.

Naruto yang masih terkagum-kagum tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang di belakangnya.

"Selamat datang." Ucap orang itu.

"Waa!" Naruto yang kaget, langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan mengamati orang-gadis-itu.

"Selamat datang, nama saya Ino Yamanaka. Saya adalah pelayan di toko 'Golden Roses' ini." Ucap pelayan itu memperkenalkan diri seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, sa..saya Naruto Uzumaki, da..dan i..ini Sasuke Uchiha.. ka.." Naruto yang gugup berbicara agak terbata-bata. Sasuke yang dari tadi diam-pun mulai berbicara.

"Ah, maaf dia agak kampungan," tunjuk Sasuke ke arah Naruto, dan langsung di jawab dengan,

"HHEEIII!" Bentak Naruto.

Ino tampak sedikit tertawa, dengan tingkah laku mereka berdua. "Wah, kalian mesra sekali, hmm"

"Hah?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kau lucu sekali." Jawab Ino, yang membuat Naruto makin bingung.

Sasuke lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kami kemari karena ada janji dengan Tenten, dia ada?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Nyonya Tenten sudang menunggu sejak tadi, mari ikuti saya," Ucap sang pelayan sembari menunjukkan jalan menuju ruang kerja atasannya itu.

Mereka bertiga menyusuri lorong yang tak kalah indahnya dengan ruangan tadi, sampai terlihat sebuah pintu berwarna putih di ujung lorong.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk." Ucap pelayan bernama Ino itu.

Didalam ruangan itu, tampak seperti ruang tamu. Sepertinya disediakan untuk menyambut tamu pribadi.

"He,hei Sasuke! Lama tak bertemu ya!" Sapa seorang wanita berambut coklat yang digelung dua, menyerupai panda itu.

"Hah, iya,iya." Jawab Sasuke malas-malasan.

"Sasuke kau kenal?" tanya Naruto, setahunya Nyonya Tenten adalah pemilik toko 'Golden Roses' yang direkomendasikan olah Bibi Mikoto, ia tak tahu bahwa Sasuke mengenalnya.

Sasuke-pun menghela napas atas pertanyaan Naruto itu, "Dia in.." Belum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, wanita yang sedang dibicarakan itu sudah memotong kalimat Sasuke.

"Wah, jadi kau calonnya Sasuke ya? Aku tidak menyangka orang dingin seperti Sasuke, bisa mandapatkan pasangan seimut kau." Katanya sembari mendekati Naruto.

"Ah, terima kasih. Hehe"

"Oh, ya. Perkenalkan namaku Tenten Hyuuga, aku adalah teman kecil Sasuke, sekaligus kakak kelasnya saat masih di bangku kuliah." Ucap Tenten memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, ya! Hai namaku Naruto Uzumaki, perkenalkan." Ucap Naruto bersemangat, ia antusias sekali, sepertinya.

"Wah, kau ceria sekali ya, Hm."

Sasuke yang melihat kedua wanita itu saling memperkenalkan diri, hanya diam. Ia memikirkan lagi ucapan perkenalan Tenten, 'Hm, Hyuuga?'

"Tenten, kau menikah dengan Neji?" Tanya Sasuke pada 'mantan' kakak kelasnya saat kuliah itu.

"Hm, Iya. Kenapa memang? Kaget aku mendahuluimu? Hihihi." Goda Tenten, seraya tersenyum licik.

"Ah, tidak juga. Sebentar lagi aku juga." jawab Sasuke. Naruto yang ada di belakang punggung Sasuke hanya bisa blushing.

"Oh, iya! Benar juga kalian berdua kesini untuk membuat model gaunnya ya." Ucap Tenten sadar.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Oke, oke. Silahkan duduk dulu."

Mereka mulai menuju sofa berwarna magenta itu, Naruto yang masih mengamati ruangan itu terlihat tertinggal, ia-pun sedikit berlari untuk menyusul mereka.

_NYUUUUT_

'UGHH! Kepalaku sakit!' ucap Naruto dalam hati, ia mulai memegangi keningnya, namun

_TES_

"Hei, Naruto ada apa?" Heran Sasuke, ia-pun menghampiri sang gadis yang masih berdiri terpaku itu.

Dilihatnya kekasihnya yang masih menunduk itu, di bungkukkannya sedikit badannya agar sejajar dengan Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto. Dan itu membuatnya terbelalak kaget.

"Nar..Narut..o, hidungmu..?"

'Itulah awalnya'

"Hei Otouto," panggil sang kakak pada pemuda berambut raven yang sejak tadi menatap kosong kearah langit-langit Gereja itu.

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya, lalu pandangan matanya ia arahkan pada kakaknya itu, menatapnya tajam.

"Otouto, apa yang kau pikirkan? Cobalah tersenyum sedikit, bukankah ini hari bahagiamu."

"Cih," dengus Sasuke pelan setelah mendengar kata 'bahagia', ia sama sekali tak bahagia saat ini.

"Diamlah!" Serunya tiba-tiba.

Itachi-pun menghela napas pelan, "Sifatmu masih saja seperti ini. Apakah setelah kepergiannya, kau kembali menjadi Sasuke yang dingin seperti dulu? "

"It's not your bussines." Jawab Sasuke tajam.

"Otouto, kau memikirkannya?" Tanya Itachi lagi, ia tahu Sasuke tak kan menjawab. Tapi hatinya pasti selalu menjerit, menyerukan namanya.

**TBC**

**Arrgh maaf jelek ! *headbang ke CPU***

**Ugh, ugh. Sedihnya kurang kentalkah? Terlalu membingungkan? Atau malah gampang ditebak?**

**Argggh, gue gak bisa!**

**Perlukah lanjut? PERLUKAH LANJUT? PEEERRRRRRLUUKAAAH? *stress-digotong ke RSJ-***

**Huft*tenang*, hah~ maaf atas kelabilan gue Minna XD hehehe.**

**Maap, gue Cuma bisa buat begini duang, sorry klo mengecewakan, oke?**

**And makasih yang udah repiu, itu member semangat tersendiri lho. Thx for:**

**-Qieya: oke Bos, gue dah updeth. Hehehe. Thx repiunya ^^, baca terus ya!**

**-cHizu drarryo: kokoko(?) yo'i Bro, ini memang SasufemNaru, Bro. hehehe gue berusaha panjang, hahaha biasa punggung gue encok lagi XD. And thx yo saran plus yang pasti repiunya ^^. NB: gue nyuci XP.**

**-Ceprutth DeiDei: hohoho, thax udah baca ya prutth-senpai, hehehe. Kapan-kapan baca lagi, o ega ding harus baca! –maksa- *tendang* hehehe. Yup, ini udah gue panjangin, Insya Allah ^^, thax repiunya!**

**-Kazustillalive: oke! Tangkyuu repiunya! Saya berusaha jadi orang puitis, tapi kayaknya gak cucok ma muka, wkwkwkw. And tanks repiunya lagi.**

**-Ichinikyuu Rin: ohohoho, you penasaran? HORE~~! –Bangga- *tendang*, hahaha, manggil orang geje kyk gue kagak usah pake 'san', Ichinikyuu-san. Panggil aja gue kine! Hehehe, thx repiunya an baca terus ya!**

**-Misyel: makasih pula for you, hehehe, benarkah puitis? Makaciiihhh~~ hahaha padahal nilai gue kyk.x jelek deh, makasih klo km suka ^^. Nie dh Updeth koe. Txh repiunya ya!**

**-Ronan: ada deh- ada deh-ada deh, hehehe. Oke gue pertimbangin-sok- atw emg gitu critanya? Makanya jangan lewatkan-promosi- Hahaha, nie udah Updeth, thx yo repiunya!**

**-Uzumaki winda: haha, sory klo kependekan, moga-moga yang ini panjang yo, AMIEN! Hm, gimana ya? *gampar*, hehehe ikutin terus aja critanya! Nie updeth Insya Allah panjangg~~~. Thx repiunya! Bc terus ya! **

**Oke, sesi bales-bales repiu oke?**

**Saya mohon saran, sangat dinantikan^^ jadi mohon REVIEW! Jika pantas, apakah pantas lanjut? Apakah perlu lanjut? Jadi sangat di haturkan REVIEW!**

**MAKASIH, DAN SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI ^^**


End file.
